


Cake Tasting

by DoubleL27



Series: Wedding Planning: Wild And Wired [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post Season 5, Short One Shot, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: Patrick notices a little something has been added to the calendar.





	Cake Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an short fic that was inspired by my own friend’s approach to cake tasting and how I felt it vibed with David’s personality. Also, watching the Great Canadian Baking Show only added to this belief.

Patrick walked from the back room of Rose Apothecary with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. His fiancé, God that was still an exciting thought, stood at the main table recovering the products.He stared at David’s back for a moment before clearing his throat and beginning a conversation he was fairly sure was the equivalent of opening a can of worms. “So, umm, David.I was noticing something has been added to the calendar for tomorrow night.Something that looks strangely like a cake tasting.”

“Mmhmm, yes.” David looked over his shoulder and pointed at Patrick in one of his rapid gestures. “That’s why it says ‘cake tasting.’So you know what it is.”

“Mhm. Mhm. Mhm. Mhm.” Patrick rocked back on his heels and then came down with a frown. “The reason I mention it is that we have already been cake tasting at the five closest bakeries.”

“I know.”

“And not just once, David.We tried most bakeries twice.”

David stopped arranging the creams into arrays and fixed his face in to his false smile. His hands kept moving wildly as his body bobbed up and down to emphasize his words. “It’s important to know what is out there.I believe those of us in the business world call it market research.”

Patrick took a breath in and breathed out slowly. “Yeah, and that’s all well and good, David, but we have already bought a wedding cake.After ten rounds of cake tastings we picked a bakery.”

David just pursed his lips and stared, blinking at Patrick with those damn sweet cow eyes.He then moved to the end of their main table and began folding sweaters at the end of it. Without, Patrick noticed, saying a word. They had so much to do to get ready for their wedding, which was somehow turning into a much bigger thing than either of them had initially thought. The cake was done, checked off, finished. Or it should have been.

Needing answers and not wanting to uncheck a box, or have to fix the spreadsheet so the completion percentage changes to a lower number, Patrick stepped out from around the cash wrap and headed towards David, who only glanced up occasionally through his damn lashes.“And...and, then we-we went back to the place where we agreed to purchase a cake and signed a contract, because they change flavors seasonally.Which, sure, why not.But then we went back again to make sure we chose the right flavors in our cake.”

And now-now there is a 13th cake tasting on the calendar, for a company I am pretty sure we are not purchasing a cake from.”

David continued folding sweaters on the end of the table. He did not even look up at Patrick. “They’re a new bakery,” he said, softly. 

“So are you saying you want to cancel our current cake order and get a new one?” Patrick asked, trying not to lose his composure as he figured out what was happening. 

The idea hung in the air for a minute and then exploded with David’s hands and voice in its own chaotic symphony. “They’re free!Cake tastings are free!It’s free cake!”

“I am getting married once!Once!” A solitary finger was in Patrick’s face for a moment, before it swiftly met David’s thumb as he continued on. “And this is the only time in my life I am able to go to very nice bakeries and eat all the cake I want for free.So we are going to go tomorrow, with Tupperware, try every cake they make, pack up the rest and have lots of tiny slices of free cake in our fridge until I eat them all.”

“And then we will evaluate our options and possibly cancel our cake vendor six weeks before the wedding?” Patrick asked. He did not need this can of worms open. Not when they had to figure out a seating chart that wouldn’t offend half the town.

“What?” David asked in confused dismay, hands raising in an exaggerated shrug.“No!Were you not listening?We are going for the free cake.Klindetermiester is the only bakery within a fifty mile radius worth anything.We were always buying our wedding cake there.”

Patrick pinched the bridge of his nosed and closed his eyes rather than look at his fiancé. “David.Then why—“

“For the cake!I don’t...” David’s voice turned into a strangled growl sound. “I cannot understands why you can’t understand this!It’s FREE!”

Patrick looked up to see his fiancé standing in the middle of their store, staring at him incredulously, hands still wide open, and breathing heavily. Patrick did the only thing he could do: tok his hands from his pockets and crossed the space between them to hug David. Quickly, David’s arms wrapped around him and a muffled voice coming from just below Patrick’s ear said, “I love cake.”

“I know.” Patrick said, prepared to stay in another beat-too-long hug that David couldn’t resist. “I love you, too.”


End file.
